Desk
by Louieblueraspberry
Summary: Just a small oneshot. Nothing but smut really.


Hinata entered the Hokage's office, closing the door behind her. She glanced at her husband who was hard at work at his desk. "Naruto-kun? I dropped the kids off already." She told him, making her way to his side. She leaned against the side of his desk taking in his appearance.

Naruto leaned back in his chair to look at his wife. It had been a long day and he was looking forward to tonight and tomorrow alone with Hinata. Himawari and Boruto were spending that time at the Hyuuga complex for quality time with grandpa. "Okay. I'm almost done here." He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Hinata reached out, placing a hand against his cheek. "You look tired Naruto. Why don't you finish this later and we can go get something to eat. It's already dark out." He reached up to grasp her hand in his and let out another heavy sigh begrudgingly telling her, "I really want to but I can't, I have to finish this first." He pulled her down to sit on his lap and wrapping his arms tight around her waist. "But if you sit with me while I work I'll be more motivated to finish it quicker." He beamed at her with his trademark grin.

Giggling, she nodded her head, "Okay Hokage-sama. Work hard and I might reward you!" With that, Naruto's determination set in. Grunting in response he reached around her picking up his pen and worked on finishing his paperwork. Hinata took this time to look up at his expression. His brows were set in concentration and his mouth was in a firm line. She giggled at his newfound determination.

A sneaky thought came to her then to tease him. She reached to the top of his orange shirt where his zipper lay and slowly began pulling it down. The sound of the zipper rang out loudly in the silent room and she felt Naruto's shoulders stiffen. She continued to slowly unzip till she reached the bottom, fully undoing it. She slid her hand back up to brush against his collarbone and down his firm chest. Noticing his hand movements had stilled she asked, "Finished already? That wasn't very long."

"Hinata" Naruto spoke wrapping an arm around her waist. "Yes Naruto-kun?" She whispers against his neck, lightly kissing him there. "I'm not going to get any work done with you doing that." She ran her kisses down his neck to his collar bone then repeated her words from earlier, "If you work hard, I'll reward you." Once again Naruto's determination was in full mode, he could read between the lines. He furiously scribbled away at his paperwork with one hand and held her tight with his other.

She continued to trail kisses all over him and run her hands down his chest feeling his muscles, hardened from years of hard work and training. Not one inch of his exposed skin was left untouched. She could feel Naruto's excitement growing against the side of her thigh and mentally applauded herself. She was always proud of herself that she could get him excited so easily even now, several years into their marriage. Hinata reached down cupping him through his pants, causing a low groan to escape Naruto's mouth.

Naruto tightened his arm around his naughty wife and clenched the pen in his hand. He knew Hinata was enjoying teasing him just a little too much. He wanted her right now but he really did need to finish signing the papers on his desk. He scribbled ink across each paper, no longer caring how neat the papers looked. He was nearly finished with his work when he felt Hinata silently laugh against him. Yes. She was enjoying this far too much. It wasn't until he felt her small hand reach inside his pants to grasp his now fully erect cock that his resolve broke. Just like his pen.

Hinata's first initial response to seeing Naruto snap his pen in half was shock but it quickly turned to full out laughter. "How will you finish your work now Hokage-sama?" she teased him further addressing him so formally.

"Hinata..." He grated grabbing her wrist and pulling her hand from his pants. Shoving his paperwork aside, he stood and picked her up placing her on his desk in front of him "I think I'll be having my reward now." He kissed her with full force and took no time to wait before reaching down so slip his hands beneath her shirt. He broke from her lips to administer kisses across her jaw and down her neck. His hands pulled her shirt up higher and higher until he came in contact with her bra.

Hinata's breathing hitched at the feeling of Naruto's hands groping her large breasts. She ran her hands through his hair and said "Naruto you haven't finished your work yet." He pulled away from her looking at her with raw desire. "And whose fault do you think that is?" He pulled her shirt over her head tossing it carelessly across the room. "Not mine." She said lightly. He grasped her legs from either side of his body and pulled her to the edge of the desk. "This" he rubbed his cock against her, "IS your fault."

"Then we better do something about that." She pushed his shirt off his shoulders exposing his chest fully.

"I guess we should." He then fiddled with the clasp of her bra with no luck in releasing her breasts from their confines. "Damn it." He grumbled in irritation. She just laughed "Let me do it." Reaching behind her she unclasped her bra and pulled it off her shoulders dropping it on the floor. His mouth was on her perky nipples instantly. She let out a moan of pleasure. His tongue swirled around her nipple before he began sucking it. Hinata felt the hair on the back her neck stand up at the sensation on her breast. Before she knew it he had moved to the other breast to give it the same attention.

"That feels so good Naruto" she gasped running her fingers through his blond hair. One of his hands slipped down her stomach and into her shorts rubbing against the sensitive nub beneath her panties. She moaned and clenched a fist of his hair in her hand "I need you Naruto."

He pulled back from her and unbuttoned her shorts quickly. "I know you do. Lift your hips" leaning back on her hands she lifted her hips enough for him to remove her shorts and panties in one go. She reached down to undo his pants as well. Once his pants were completely removed he grabbed her legs spreading them wide. Losing her balance, she fell back against the desk leaning on her elbows. "Feet up Hinata." Naruto told her, directing her feet onto his desk. She was fully exposed to him now.

Naruto slipped two fingers between her folds and inserted them at her entrance. "God Hinata, You're already so wet." He sawed his fingers in and out of her tight pussy creating just the right friction for her. Her moans only pushed him to go faster. Her wetness increased with each motion. He leaned over her and used his free hand to grab the back of her neck to pull her into a kiss. Hinata opened her mouth in response allowing her tongue to caress his.

She felt him pull his fingers out of her before adding a third finger. She gasped against his mouth when his fingers curled against her g spot. "Right there?" Naruto asked her rubbing her g spot continuously. "Y-yes" she huffed out. "Oh god, Naruto." She was going to cum and she knew that he knew it. She closed her eyes, biting her lip. "I'm close"

Still grasping the back of her neck, he leaned his forehead against hers. He slowed the movements of his fingers slightly "Open your eyes Hinata. Look at me." Her eyes fluttered open and his fingers picked up their pace. The wet sounds of her pussy echoed through the room and he felt her walls tighten around his fingers. "Look at me when you cum."

Hinata couldn't hold it in any longer. She released a loud moan and called his name, her walls tightening in orgasm. Naruto grinned in satisfaction at her when he felt her squirt all over his hand. He still slid in and out of her helping her ride out her orgasm as long as possible. Her shaky legs twitched from the intensity of it all.

He slowed his movements and pulled his fingers from her. He gave her another long kiss before releasing her. She lay back fully against the desk catching her breath. She watched as he brought his fingers to his mouth tasting her. "You always taste so good Hinata." He told her, leaning down and kissing her once more.

"That felt good Naruto." Hinata told him. She always tried to let him know how good of a lover he was. "You always make me feel so good." He grinned at her praise telling her "You make me feel good too. Get ready though. I'm about to fuck you hard Hinata."

"Eh!?" Hinata was still sensitive from her orgasm and not ready for round two just yet. "I had my reward. Now it's time for yours." With that he slipped his cock inside her tight walls. He buried every inch of himself deep inside her. They both let out their own groans of pleasure. "You're so tight!" Naruto grunted out while Hinata just let out a mumbled "Fuck."

Naruto ground his hips against hers, savoring the feel of her tight warmth around his aching member. He squeezed her full breasts while he thrust into her. "God I love you." He told her. "I love you Naruto" She squeaked out. Her eyes closed and she felt her jaw slacken. She was getting close again already. Hinata didn't have enough time to come down from her first orgasm, so it's no wonder she was already so close to cumming again. "Fuck me harder. I need you."

Naruto removed his hands from her breasts and watched as they bounced around. He gripped her thighs, holding her legs down and did as he was told and slammed into her harder. His balls smacked against her round ass and he let out a little huff with each stroke. Her walls were so tight and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. "Touch yourself while I fuck you." He commanded.

Hinata knew he was close. She could tell from the strain in his expression. She reached her hand down to her clitoris and rubbed it while he jackhammered into her. Their moans were mingled together and it wouldn't surprise her if someone outside had heard them, even as late as it was. But that only increased their desire and their need for one another.

The familiar feeling came upon Hinata fast and she barely had enough time to tell Naruto. "Naurto!" She rubbed furiously at her clitoris and her walls squeezed around Naruto's thrusting cock.

"Shit Hinata…" Naruto moaned. Her orgasm set his own into motion. He pumped his hot cum into her tightening pussy. Naruto jerked his movements to a full stop when he could take no more. He collapsed against Hinata catching his breath. They lay across his desk entwined together as the time slowly passed.

Hinata was the first to speak against his neck, "You still need to finish your paperwork."

He snorted in response "I got distracted by someone and couldn't finish it."

Hinata just giggled. "Oops"


End file.
